


Haircuts and Compromises

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [16]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Naruto
Genre: Common House Tales, F/M, Haircuts, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Haircuts and Compromises

Apollo smiles as he ties another ribbon around the red and purple roses Aeslyn gifted him (their favorite colors ended up being their wedding colors). 

Klavier’s sitting at the bar table in the Common House parlor as Lyra cuts his hair. His eyes are closed as Lyra carefully separates locks and trims them to about shoulder length in a ragged bob with a shortened version of the Gavin family drill. 

Suddenly the prosecutor's phone rings and Lyra stops working and runs her fingers through his hair, "You can take that if you want, Klavier." 

Apollo puts the bouquets he's been adorning with ribbons aside and starts working on wrapping ribbons and doilies around a centerpiece as he listens to the prosecutor talk excitedly in rushed tones in what sounds like it could be several different languages. 

When the prosecutor shuts the phone with a snap, Lyra resumes cutting his hair and Apollo smiles, “What’s the news?” 

“Dar's on parole.” 

Klavier squirms uncomfortably and Lyra says sharply, "Stop squirming Klavier or I'll end up cutting your ear."

Apollo smiles in what he hopes is a gentle way, “You have my permission to go see him and to invite him to the handfasting, Klavier. He’s your best friend, he deserves to know the truth. And just try not to be too wasted, I’d rather not have a hungover groom in my wedding party. I’ll spend my night with Johnson and Claire, if you don’t mind?” 

Lyra finishes with Klavier’s hair and then smiles and turns to Apollo, “Your turn, Fibber." 

"Fibber?" Klavier asks incredulously.

Apollo laughs, "It's an old nickname. I'll ask mom if I can borrow the tapes so we can watch it sometime."

He stands up and begins walking toward his sister and Klavier pulls him into a kiss as they pass, “Yeah, you can spend the night with Claire and Johnson. Thank you for giving me a night with Daryan. I love you, you know that, Liebling?” 

Apollo smiles, “I know. I wouldn’t be determined to commit like this if I didn’t, Klavier.” 

When Apollo seats himself in the chair in front of Lyra, she smiles, “The usual, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

She trims his hair back into its usual antennae.


End file.
